


Aladdin’s love diary

by salinarain



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Aladdin (Disney), M/M, Top Jafar (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 律师贾方与大学生阿拉丁之间的故事甜饼，沙雕





	Aladdin’s love diary

距离伦敦白厅不远处有家著名的地下酒吧，那里没有酒水单，每一杯鸡尾酒都是调酒师根据顾客的喜好定制，再加上消费均价偏贵，前来消遣的人几乎都是在附近上班的精英，倒是比一般酒吧和夜店清静了不少。

对于这种娱乐活动贾方一向是不感兴趣的，比起把时间浪费在酒精和电音上，他更愿意回家打开电脑研究各种各样的案子，作为律所的金牌律师又是合伙人之一，他似乎总有忙不完的工作。

但今天却是个例外，当贾方把最后一个当事人送出律所时，悬挂在前台正上方的时钟显示已经是晚上八点了，他边祈祷着家附近的意大利餐厅还有位置可以让他解决晚餐，边把衣帽架上的西装外套披在手臂上，确定车钥匙在长裤口袋中，才向门外的电梯走去。还没等他走出大门，律所老板的女儿茉莉和她好友达利亚之间的对话戳中了他敏感的神经。

“贾方？不用叫他了吧？像他这样的工作狂肯定适应不了在酒吧的夜生活。”茉莉说得很大声，像是故意说给贾方这个竞争对手听的。

“哦～也是。”达利亚对茉莉眨了眨眼，瞬间就明白了对方的意思，“哎！现在这样的老古板不多了，就不要为难人家了，说不定酒吧音乐放得响一点他就要打急救电话了呢。到时候老板就要怪在我们身上了。”说完两个人同时笑出了声。

所里的员工都知道大老板最看重的就是贾方，明明自己女儿也是从牛津毕业的高材生，却因为老爸古板又固执的成见让她直到工作了好几年还只是个法律助理的职位，是个人都能看出茉莉有多想独立处理诉讼，哪怕是最简单的离婚案也好！

无法把怨气撒在亲生父亲身上的女孩只能把贾方设立成了自己的敌人，特别是当达利亚无意中听到大老板询问贾方对茉莉的评价，那个阴险的老男人居然回了一句：“虽然聪明，但太过单纯，法庭不适合她。”这样的话后，茉莉就更加憎恶他，会经常在一些不痛不痒的事情上小小“作弄”他一番，但大多数情况下，贾方只觉得她的儿戏太过可笑。

而这次，茉莉成功挑起了这个男人的胜负欲，他挂着笑脸走到女孩们面前，一字一顿、咬牙切齿地回击她们：“看来我们的千金大小姐想体验平民生活了。说到酒吧，这附近就有一家，如果你们感兴趣，我可以带你们去。”

“哦？”茉莉饶有兴趣地围着贾方走了一圈，“安德斯，你要一起吗？”

暗恋茉莉的安德斯自然不会错过这个追求女神的机会，连忙回答：“一起一起！贾方我们一起吧！”

于是在茉莉父亲的允许下，原来的两人闺蜜活动变成了律所的TB，大家跟着贾方一起来到了这家名叫“塞壬之尾”的地下酒吧。

原本所有人都是抱着看老狐狸出糗的心态坐在这里的，可惜贾方的表现不仅让他们大失所望更是让所有人都大跌眼镜，包括茉莉和达利亚。

他熟练的穿梭于卡座与吧台之间，每次都会站着和酒保攀谈几句，看起来似乎和对方很熟。而他为大家挑的酒几乎满足了所有人的喜好，就连打发时间的游戏也玩得非常好，完全不像是第一次来酒吧的人。渐渐地，那些曾经对他颇有微词，恨不得贾方吃瘪的几个小律师改变了对他的刻板印象，更有女实习生陷入了自己的脑内小剧场中，毕竟高大的身躯、笔直修长的双腿不是人人都有，再加上温莎结上随着吞咽动作不停上下滑动的喉结，足以让她们尖叫起来。

时间慢慢临近晚上11点，酒吧里的人明显没有一开始的那么多了，虽然第二天是休息日，但大多数人基于家庭的原因不得不结束了晚上的娱乐时间，而站在吧台后的酒保也换了一个人。

“一杯威士忌。”贾方直接在高脚凳上坐下，用食指轻轻敲了敲台面。

换班的调酒师在听到他的声音后突然抬起头，只看到对方半张脸在东张西望，不确定地开口喊道：“贾方？”

贾方回头一看，才发现对方是自己多年未见的老同学——哈基姆。他们两个自从毕业后就再未见过，之后更是因为工作繁忙，连同学聚会都不去参加了，只是断断续续听别人提起哈基姆在某所艺术学院里教学生画画。

“你这个大学老师怎么跑酒吧里工作来了？”贾方接过哈基姆递过来的玻璃杯把威士忌一饮而尽。

“这里又能赚钱又能增加灵感。”比贾方还要高出半个头的男人用粗壮的胳膊小心翼翼地擦拭着杯子，看起来有那么点点不协调，“那你呢？买醉？泡妞？还是求艳遇？”

贾方反手向后指了指不远处的卡座，一副无奈的表情：“带几个毛都没长齐的小朋友过来见识见识而已。”

“带他们过来喝几杯就叫见识见识了？一点都不像你啊……这样，我们赌一把，如何？”哈基姆手上擦着杯子，眼睛却盯着另一个方向，突然心生一计。

“赌？赌什么？”贾方把手支在吧台上转了个身朝哈基姆看的地方望去，只见酒吧另一个方向的卡座里坐着五六个人。他见过无数被告与原告，看到过各种各样反应的人，可那一桌的组成就非常有趣，他也是第一次见。

几乎是五个女孩子围绕着坐在最中间的一个男孩，男孩像是刚读大学的年纪，棕色皮肤和周围的英国人比起来就像深埋于沙漠之中的钻石一样闪耀，深邃的五官安在巴掌大小的脸上，十分漂亮。是的，贾方觉得除了漂亮，没有更好的词语能形容他。

按道理来说，常年流连于花丛中的人这时候应该左拥右抱才对，可男孩明显看起来局促不安，还试图用双手隔开和女孩们之间的距离，如果仔细注意的话会发现他的脸颊也红了。

“你去搭讪，赌他会不会跟你到吧台来。”哈基姆坏心的隐藏了一部分事实，比如他认识这个男孩，他是学校今年新入学的孩子，而且正好选了他的课，“如果他跟你走，你和那些小孩的单子今天我来付；如果他没有跟你走，那……”哈基姆拖长了尾音，似乎在努力思考自己的筹码，“那你下周三过来当我课上的模特。”

贾方听完勾起嘴角笑了笑，这次的搭讪对他来说简直像加减乘除那样简单。贾方之所以能够成为金牌律师靠的可不只是外形，他最擅长的就是从对方的肢体动作和神态中推测出一些对自己有利的信息，然后引导他的思维跟着自己走。

而那个男孩，正处在尴尬之中，正需要出现一位陌生人来打破僵局。

“不了，学姐们，我今天真的只是碰巧路过，明天还要去超市采购日用品呢。”阿拉丁坐在过分热情的同系学姐中间显得惶恐不安。一个月之前远在埃及的他很诧异自己真的考上了梦寐以求的艺术院校，家里还算富裕，父母想都没多想就把他直接送到了伦敦。但欧洲生活远比想象中的节奏更快，再加上说话带口音，报道的过程也困难重重，好不容易在开学前一周办妥了所有手续，结果在去超市的路上遇到了同系的学姐们，硬是被拉进了附近的这家酒吧。

“嗨！”突然一个高大英俊的陌生人走到了她们面前，堆着笑容向着唯一一个男孩打招呼，“我看你一个人，要不要去吧台喝一杯？调酒师我认识，他技术很好的。”

“嗨！抱歉，这是我们的学弟，你想泡他首先得问问我们同不同意！”坐得离阿拉丁最近的那个女孩子忍不住翻了个白眼，什么事都要讲先来后到，看这个男人西装革履的，怎么那么粗鲁？

“哦不，不不，不……”阿拉丁赶紧摇了摇头，“我还没到喝酒的年龄，我想你可以……”

“可你看起来已经满18岁了？或许我可以看看你的身份证？”贾方见没人给他让个座，便直接绕到男孩背后，“不用担心，我不是坏人，我是这里附近律所里的律师，这是我的名片。”说完双指夹着自己的名片递到男孩面前。

男孩接过名片仔细查看没有发现什么异常，抬头对他笑了笑，左脸露出一个深深的酒窝，开口道：“贾方先生，我刚来伦敦留学，你看。”他从包里摸索了一阵，找到了放在隔层里的护照，“我再过几周就19岁了，但却还未到喝酒的年纪。”

“啊~”贾方草草扫了一眼，知道了男孩的名字和生日后思考了几秒才反应过来，在埃及被允许喝酒的年龄是21岁，男孩可能并不知道在伦敦只要满18岁就能买酒精类饮料了，他刚准备提醒他时，男孩的手机响了。

“不好意思，我父亲打电话过来了，各位很抱歉，我必须走了。”阿拉丁抓起背包准备离开这里，被调遣到温哥华工作的卡辛不放心宝贝儿子，会经常一大早打电话给他，了解他在伦敦的生活情况。

没想到阿拉丁逃得比猴子还快，那几个女孩也跟着呼啦啦地一起离开了，只留下贾方一人在原地不知所措。

站在吧台里的哈基姆笑得前俯后仰，好久没看到老同学吃瘪的样子了，真是太好笑了。突然有顾客过来点单，他想努力忍住笑声，但这真是太难了，只能面带微笑地假装咳嗽几声，边调酒边看着脸色越来越黑的贾方走回来。

“说好了，下周三。大律师记得把自己的日程好好安排一下，免得怪罪到我头上。”

哈吉姆的叮嘱像魔咒一样在贾方头顶上方旋转，他一向是愿赌服输之人，看来这次难逃一劫了。


End file.
